


What X-Files Characters Were Doing Over Halloween

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	What X-Files Characters Were Doing Over Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

1) John Doggett - knocking at Reyes' door, holding pizza in his other hand, and wondering if she has forgotten they agreed to see each other tonight. 

 

2) Monica Reyes - has shut herself in her apartment and hides in bed with a bowl of holy water within arm's reach, frightened by the knocks heard from the hallway. 

 

3) Jeremiah Smith - playing hide and seek with a shapeshifting demon. 

 

4) Diana Fowley - holed up in her kitchen, cooks a love potion from sunflower seeds, strips of alien skin, chopped porn tapes, proboscii of Africanized honeybees and threads from Samantha's nightgown, which is supposed to return her Mulder. 

 

5) Marita Covarrubias - walks around at her Halloween party in a long, fluffy vampire costume, looking sultry and planning revenge on Krycek if he won't show up. 

 

6) Knowle Rohrer - taking a break from Marita's party, smokes outside the house and plans some trouble for Krycek if he will show up. 

 

7) The Ubermenscher ("Arcadia") - under the lawn waiting to scare the shit out of Rohrer once he drops the cigarette butt. 

 

8) Alien No. 1013 - disguised as Diana Fowley, enjoys the above mentioned Halloween party immensely. 

 

9) Alien Bounty Hunter - negotiates with the poltergeists, who have shipjacked his UFO, for their marching off and for the chance to get the restitution paid for the vandalized hardware of the craft. 

 

10) Terri and Margi ("Syzygy") - go trick-and-treating in the neighborhood, but manage only to scare Jack O'Lanterns away from the people's porches. 

 

11) A.D. Skinner - giving treats to neighbor kids so they don't play any tricks on him, and thinking how sad it is he can't give a treat to Mulder so that the man won't be making trouble for his superior somewhere out there tonight. 

 

12) Succubus - sitting on the lamp, watching how Skinner is giving treats to the kids and planning on a nice party later at night. 

 

13) Agent Mulder - standing on top of a witch mountain in Massachusetts, waiting for the witches to arrive and the sabbath to begin. 

 

14) Alex Krycek - standing behind the tree in a witch outfit looking at Mulder and reasoning whether to come out or not. 

 

15) Agent Scully - fights the witches at the bottom of the mountain. 

 

16) Monster of the Week - sits holed up in the wires afraid that Mulder might come to chase him down this night. 

 

17) Well Manicured Man - tries to call CSM from England to annoy him a bit but can't because the Monster of the Week is holed up in the wires. 

 

18) Cigarette Smoking Man - listens to the surveillance report about Krycek's whereabouts and writes a hot story about how Mulder tortures Krycek until the last admits he's a witch. 

 

19) The Black Oil - has taken cover in the safe of the Federal Reserve Bank of the USA, because it's really afraid of ghosts. 

 

20) A.D. Kersh - reads all this on the Internet and giggles.


End file.
